User talk:JSquish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ZombieIcon512x512.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 22:42, January 31, 2010 Greetings from MagcargoMan Hi JSquish! Thanks for sending that message. I'd just like to say thanks to you for adding pictures to any articles I created as an Unregistered Contributer (as we know, Unregistered Contributers can't add pictures). So anyway, thanks. Also, good work helping with the wiki as well! MagcargoMan 22:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help Thanks. You helped out too though, so give yourself some credit as well. Actually, I'm kinda new to the wiki thing too, but I've started to get the hang of it, and now that I'm no longer an Unregistered Contributer, I can make better contributions than I could before. Do you think you could add some pictures to the Tyrannosaurus Rex article, as I have just changed it (it was a two line article, but now it's big enough to be a featured article). I need a picture of the tyrannosaurus rex and a picture of the tyrannosaurus rex skin pack. MagcargoMan 00:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: T-Rex Egg? Yes, there should be an article. Good Idea! Can I create the article? Because all the articles I created were when I was an Unregistered Contributer, so I didn't really get credit for them. Also, I'll have to log off soon, so I might make it this afternoon or tomorrow. MagcargoMan 00:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, they are great pictures. Also, it's good that on your article about doodler, you placed it in the wildlife catergory, becauseputting articles in catergories makes it more organised. MagcargoMan 01:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Catergories? Do you know how to make sub-catergories inside a catergories page. Like, for example, the wildlife page should have two sub-catergories, one for creatures in Pocket God, and one for cameo (special guests) creatures, like Doodler. MagcargoMan 01:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) T-Rex Article I thought I going to write the T-Rex Egg article. MagcargoMan 06:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry That's OK. I wasn't on the wiki because I was at school, and I can't be on everyday, however, I am creating an article right now (Cooked Fish). Also, I don't think the T-Rex Egg should be in the wildlife catergory as the egg itself isn't actually a form of wildlife. MagcargoMan 06:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) That's perfectly alright, about not being on. I'm on break from school, so i'll probably not be on a lot when school starts again. I agree about the egg. As you might have noticed, i've made it my goal to make sure every episode has an article about it. I'm gonna keep doing that, hold on. Sure! Sure, that's fine. You might have also noticed that I added a new catergory called 'Food', which I'll be writing more articles for, such as Burnt Fish, Cooked Dodo Bird, Burnt Dodo Bird, and Coconut. Also, I need help with the fish article, I've written everything about it, but for some reason, when I try to make a new paragraph, my computer just makes it skip a whole line, meaning there are large spaces in between paragraphs. Could you fix it so there isn't that one line gap. It's just that my computer is being stupid and does supid things like that. MagcargoMan 07:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Burnt Fish I have now created the 'Burnt Fish' article, and it needs a picture. Also, I took 'T-Rex Egg' off the wildlife catergory as we both agreed that it isn't technically a form of wildlife. Also, It's good that you added the trivia to that article. You may have noticed that my articles have trivia on them, I really like the idea of the trivia sections in articles. MagcargoMan 06:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bosses I created a new catergory: 'Bosses', because some articles can belong to more than one catergory. MagcargoMan 07:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Burnt Bird? I left a message earlier stating that I was going to write 'Burnt Dodo Bird'. The comment also said that I'm going to write 'Cooked Dodo Bird'. By the way, did you see the 'Coconut' article I wrote? Burnt Bird? I left a message earlier stating that I was going to write 'Burnt Dodo Bird'. The comment also said that I'm going to write 'Cooked Dodo Bird'. By the way, did you see the 'Coconut' article I wrote? MagcargoMan 05:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) 76 to 74 A few articles have been deleted by the admin, do you know what they are? MagcargoMan 06:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi (Also: sorry) Hi, Jsquish! I answered your question on my blog, so you should check it out. Also, sorry, I haven't made much contributions to the wiki lately. I don't have much time yet, but as soon as the holidays start (in about two weeks), I'll be able to help out again. P.S. Remember that list you sent me a couple of months ago? Well, I can't create a Bolt Creative or iPod Touch/iPhone article. I don't know much about Bolt Creative, all I know is that they are a San-Fransico based developed of iPod Touch/iPhone games, founded by Dave C. and some other guy, Dave C. does the progamming, Allan Dye does the design and art of some games. Also, that Dave C. and Allan Dye created Pocket God. As for the iPod Touch/iPhone, all I know is that it is a device created by Apple, both have touch screens and aps, and that the iPhone is like iPod Touch but with a phone and camera.